The New You: Marichat and Adrienette
by RowSabrina15
Summary: Chat Noir and Marinette were friends once, but the dangers and romance between the two got to hard to handle, is it possible that this alley cat and shy fashion designer can have something in common to help them see who's been right in front of them this whole time? Cover Art: itty-bitties-posts. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1: Good Luck and Black Cats

**Hi! I'm RowSabrina15, and this isn't my first fanfiction but on this site it is. I hope to continue this story,** **and if I decide to I will update every** **three to four days!**

 **Chapter Overview: Marinette questions herself, and Chat decides to have a good time.**

* * *

 _Chapter 1_

 _What made me so special?_

Marinette had this question on her mind all day. Sure it distracted her from far more important things going on in her life right now, but she wanted to know, she needed an answer, because frankly it was driving her insane.

She sat on her bed trying to finishing her physics homework. Well most of it, as she chewed the eraser on her pencil, obviously in deep thought.

"Marinette" a small voice from above her squeaked out "Are you ok, Marinette?"

The girl turned to her surprise that, her kwami was even up this late. "Tikki, you scared me what are you doing up so late" she said trying to avoid the question her kwami was so interested in.

"Marinette" her kwami warned

She sighed knowing she wouldn't be getting out of this one so easily "I'm not sure Tikki, today was very weird and I wasn't sure how to handle it, so… I-I didn't" Marinette choked out suddenly having trouble describing her very odd day.

"Maybe" Tikki smiled "You should go out, and get some fresh air to clear your thoughts."

"I guess, but it's getting late, and akuma attacks have been on a rise in the last few months."

Tikki giggled. "I didn't me go by yourself Marinette, I meant you should go, and i'll just be in here" she said flying into the purse." And if an akuma attacks you can run into a nearby ally, and transform.

The girl looked skeptically towards the window, where she saw a certain black cat jumping happily across rooftops.

She smiled. "Ok then, Let's go."

* * *

Chat Noir loved how the cold, crisp air felt against his skin as he ran across the rooftops. "Woo-Hoo!" he yelled as he landed on a building next to the Eiffel Tower that glowed with a bright aura.

He scanned the streets in search of any akuma, but came up empty, which wasn't a bad thing, but whenever he had to defend Paris against evil he fought side by side with his true love, Ladybug.

After his short fantasy about the red and black spotted hero he heard the beeping of his miraculous once again, and he knew that his short time of freedom was once again over, and his dull life of modeling would begin shortly. As he jumped off the building and landed onto the ground with a thud, he heard another one much louder coming in the opposite direction.

He, Chat Noir wanted to see his Lady very much tonight if there was an akuma, but was also tired and was on the brink of fainting. Turning the corner his eyes widen at the sight of his classmate Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the sweetest girl in Paris.

 _who also happen to be his princess_

 _that was by herself_

 _at night_

And as of now his princess happen to be sprawled out across the ground, wincing as she reached a hand to her bruised-and-probably-swollen-ankle.

"Are you ok Mademoiselle?" Chat asked holding out one of his gloved hands to help the girl up.

"Oui Oui, I'm fine I just tripped over something" she stated pointing towards where something was reflecting off the moonlight, shattered into many pieces.

"Well let's just hope such a beautiful girl like you hasn't gotten hurt, Princess"

She looked up squinting her eyes to make sure that was really him. "Thank goodness, it's you Chat I thought you were just some creep following me."

He chuckled "As offensive as it sounds, I'll have you know that this is the part where you swoon over Paris' most handsome."

"Well Chat Noir, I'll have you know that I would but…" she said gesturing towards her ankle "I think it's swollen."

He stared at the girl for a while, pondering whether it was a good idea to let her walk home or if it would be best to carry her to the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

"Ahh!, Chat you're going to fast!" Marinette yelled as Chat yet again landed somewhat gracefully onto another rooftop. He laughed "No need to worry your knight in shining armor would never even think about dropping a princess. Especially his princess."

"Pssh right" she mumbled. After a while of Marinette's cries of not dropping her he finally landed onto her rooftop, gently letting go of her except for a hand that still lingered on her waist.

"Princess, you have to be more careful walking around, especially at night" he said nervously.

"Chat, I-I was j-just thinking" she finally breathed out lowering her head as she did. "I just needed some air, sorry if I worried you."

"It's ok, just next time be careful I would really hate to see someone I know get hurt, especially you. She met his eyes "Me too". They both stared at each other taking in the other's features and expression until Chat started walking over to the balcony "It was nice seeing you again Princess", and with that and a wave he was gone, and back into the dark night.

When he was out of sight Tikki flew out of Marinette's purse and rested upon the girl's shoulder. "Marinette"

"Hm"

"Do you miss him?"

"Who?" Marinette said quietly knowing exactly who her little kwami was talking about.

"Chat Noir"

Even though it took her a while to answer she didn't have to think a second about it.

"Yes, I do"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Salut Miraculers! I've had some writer's block so I'm not sure how this turned out, but I still hope you enjoy it anyways._** ** _Also_** _ **Alya knows about Marinette's and Chat Noir 'relationship', but still doesn't know she's Ladybug.**_

 _ ***This takes place a couple days after Chat runs into Marinette***_

* * *

Chapter 2

"Alya, Alya calm down ok? No need to get all paranoid on me"

"Marinette" my best friend exhaled through the phone. "I'm telling you the truth I know these things, and I know they never end well"

I rolled my eyes as my best friend whined about the rules of dating, since she and Nino had entered that awkward stage of " I like you, but I'm still not really ready", and their was nothing I could really do to try to calm her down, since I myself had no romantic knowledge, unless you count that spark between me and Chat.

As my mind found it's way back to me and Paris' most famous hero steamy midnight kisses I had almost forgotten about my best friend who was on the other end of the line.

"Girl, you still there?" Alya said a familiar worriedness replacing her more eccentric tone.

"Y-Yeah" I stuttered out "I was just thinking"

"Are you sure you ok? I mean I could come over if you want to.. ya know have a shoulder to cry on"

I chuckled "Does that even sound like me?"

"Well I mean..."

"Wait...what are you implying" I said taking on a serious tone. Usually one only reserved for Chat.

"Nothing" she stifled a laugh "Shoot, I have to go or I'll be late!"

"Yeah" I grinned "You don't want to keep your _date_ waiting"

"It's not a _date_ Marinette" Alya shouted, and I could practically see her stomping her foot. " It's just a friendly gathering"

"Right, friendly gathering, but either way you'll still get a kiss out of _this_ gathering"

"Oh... Shut up Marinette" she said hanging up quickly, leaving me to wipe the tears threatening the corners of my eyes

* * *

As I squatted on top of a roof, I wondered what Chat was doing right now. Homework? Sports?. Guessing since he looked like the type of guy to be out their, _on the field, sweating, while girls probably cheered his name, and fainted at his perfect smile._

I was interrupted from the thought, when a curious voice filled the piercing silence. "My Lady? What are you doing here?" the voice said, as mixed emotions hung heavily around me, and the intruder.

"Enjoying the rain Chaton" I said running a finger threw my pigtails "Would you like to join me?"

He looked around nervously before coming to sit by my side, but not before making a noise which sounded awfully close to a purr.

"You purr, kitty" I whispered as a sly grin crossed my face.

Chat looked at me stringing together incoherent sentences, as he fought the blush that was rising from his neck to his cheeks. Finally calmed down enough in a low voice he said "M-Maybe".

I stared at him "Well nothing to be ashamed of we all have our flaws, or in your case uniqueness".

"Yeah, right" he said as we fell yet again into another deep silence, only the kind of silence that bad thought never dared to show.

For what felt like an eternity that had past Chat silently lifted his head, and turned towards me "Ladybug?"

"Yes"

"Can I tell you something... personal?" he breathed waiting for the rejection that he was sure of.

"Oui"

"Ok then...so their is this girl her name is Marinette you know the one you asked me to protect from the Evillustrator?"

I felt my heart sink to my knees. What was he going to say, that I was Naïve? Clumsy? Or that it was for the best that we broke off are intimacy?

"Yeah, why do you ask?

"Well... it's...just that" he paused, and peered at me "I...kinda...have these feelings for her"

I froze, _this isn't happening. Out of all people it had to be me..._

"Why" I ask hoping it came out more of just curious than nosy.

"Well I don't know yet their is just something about her, s-she reminds me of you"

I choked, on what I have no idea, but I needed a reason to get out of their, leave, he was too close, I could feel it.

As I flew across Paris city lights flashed, couples danced, and I found myself questioning my sanity. When I landed somewhat gracefully onto my lantern lit-balcony I looked at the kwami that slept peacefully in my hands, and smiled.

"Oh Tikki" I laugh "What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

 _ **Ok so we are progressing a little slowly, but things will speed up, and romance will blossom (I know I can be weird sometimes). Anywho I will try to update faster, remember I said try. Until then I'd love to hear all your comments (about the story, about Volpina, etc. etc.)**_


End file.
